Machina
|-|Base= |-|Deus Ex Machina= |-|Midgardr Völsunga Saga= Summary Michael Wittmann better known as Machina or Einherjar Nigredo, is one of the Three Commanders of the Longinus Dreizen Orden and a member of Reinhard Heydrich's Legion. Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher | High 1-A Name: Goetz von Berlichingen, Machina, Michael Wittmann (Real name), Einherjar Nigredo, Tenma Ootake Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 94 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #7, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As an Einherjar he is immortal as long as Reinhard Heydrich exists.), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person's identity by viewing the color of their soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Barrier Creation, Power Nullification (Via his Holy Relic; punched out Ren out of his Eine Overture Briah and punched Tubal Cain out of his lighting Briah form), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Holy Relics carry a poison that hinder or negate regeneration of the soul), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill anyone with a single hit from his Holy Relic), Existence Erasure (Any of Machina’s punches erase the existence of a being with a history when his Briah is active), Conceptual Destruction (Can damage one concept with his Holy Relic, with this being powerful enough to chip through Trifa defenses, or even outright erase them with his Briah, as he would have destroyed the concept of darkness had he killed Methuselah, who is its physical embodiment), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls. His Briah is stated to be able to interact and erase anything regardless if it had a shape or not, ranging from intangible stuff like fire and lightning to even personified concepts like Methuselah), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level. His Holy Relic can simply "kill" anything and his Briah outright erases whatever it hits.), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Fought unaffected by Methuselah's aura), Soul Manipulation (His spiritual armour defends the soul from attacks that can harm it), and Paralysis (Able to move through Rusalka's Briah) | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Eleonore. His punches were described by Ren to be more powerful than any nuclear bombardments. One-shot Tubal Cain who was stated by the narration to be able to split entire mountains with a single attack), can bypass conventional durability by attacking his opponent's soul, with his Holy Relic, or Briah | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Superior to boosted Wilhelm Ehrenburg who could smash Methuselah's Jaws of Darkness) | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (At least comparable to Eleonore. Intercepted both Ren Fuji and Tubal Cain even while both of them had active. Able to keep up, dodge, and trade blows with Ren Fuji, who once accelerated fast enough to make lightning appear frozen to him which showed to be this fast) | At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Superior than his restricted form) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher | High Outerversal Durability: Mountain level (Superior to Eleonore who was unaffected by Tubal Cain attacks), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Superior to boosted Wilhelm Ehrenburg) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless (Has an endless amount of souls due to his connection with Gladsheimr, allowing him to fight forever) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina (His own body) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, expert tactician, possesses absolute knowledge on human anatomy and psychology Weaknesses: The power of his Relic and Briah are all limited to his fists, so simply avoiding contact with them will allow one to escape their effects. In addition, beings who possess no time of history and/or are higher-dimensional in nature are unable to be affected by it at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Deus Ex Machina: (God From the Machine) Machina's Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina takes the form of his own body, created from the tens of thousands of Einherjar candidates he fought in Reinhard's castle following his and his best friend Lotus' original deaths, and through the separation of their souls. A passive Relic that is always active, Deus Ex Machina allows him to end anything his fists hit, even putting an end to a Gudou-type Briah user's ability (ex. Ren's and Beatrice's) and putting them back to their base form so long as they have a history as well as breaking through one's defenses such as even the likes of Valeria Trifa's, who possesses Reinhard's body and thus all of the protection it comes with it. He is also even able to hit elemental beings with his relic, as he knocked out Tubal Cain while he had Beatrice's Briah active that makes the latter become pure lightning and returning him to his normal state. Briah * Midgardr Völsunga Saga: (End of the Mortal Realm) Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black-armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang), allowing him to destroy Methuselah and the concept of darkness he embodies had Machina landed a direct hit. The only possible ways to bypass this ability are to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), have no time of history (as even as little as a millisecond of existence can count as having history), or to simply avoid all contact with his fists. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Legion Reincarnation Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1